What Zuko Needed
by Alabaster86
Summary: Zuko has kept Mai in the dark once more and she is less than pleased. Punishment is in order. Naturally, there is sex as well. Based loosely on 'The Promise' comic series.


A/N: I suppose that this story is my response to the abomination that 'The Promise' comic series is turning out to be regarding Mai and Zuko and their relationship. I've personally washed my hands of it. Seems there are more than a few Maiko fans who are peeved. Let's hope that the comics somehow prove us wrong or that the information we have is all wrong.

I've changed things to suit me. Plus this piece gave me an opportunity to write some sexy fic, something I haven't done for a few months.

There are spoilers for 'The Promise: Part 1" here for those who have yet to read that.

**What Zuko Needed**

"You're acting like a complete ass; you've _been_ acting like a complete ass for weeks now and I won't tolerate it anymore." Mai stalked toward Zuko, her mouth a hard thin line and her fists clenched at her sides. "It's time someone did something about it." She glanced about the room, exaggeratedly looking for another person. "Looks like I'm the only one willing and able."

She pushed Zuko then, gently at first, then with more force. The Fire Lord's back made impact with the wall and his gold eyes widened with surprise.

"Maybe what you need is a good fuck," Mai suggested, her voice lewd and heavy with innuendo. "Maybe you need a good, hard fuck to straighten you out."

Zuko's body reacted immediately. The blazing hot look that his girlfriend threw his way along with the huskiness of her voice made his cock stiffen. He was ready to_ beg_ Mai to have her way with him. He didn't care what she did or how angry she was; Zuko just wanted to get off, and get off now.

"Maybe I do," he agreed, and reached for his aching member. "Maybe I need to be punished. Help me, Mai." His plea was honest and the sorrow and pain in his voice went straight to Mai's heart and her own throbbing and sopping wet sex.

She grabbed his cock and gave it a vicious squeeze before finally releasing it. Zuko groaned with a combination of pain and ecstasy. "Gods, Mai….that feels so good."

Obligingly, Mai grabbed and squeezed again, his balls this time, before letting go and kissing Zuko hard, teeth clashing with teeth. _"I'll_ punish you," she promised. "And when we're done, maybe, if we're lucky, your brains will be back where they belong."

The young noblewoman reached up into her wide sleeve and selected one of her many blades. She held it up and the flickering light from the wall sconce danced across its surface. The blade looked beautiful and ethereal much like Mai. But Zuko knew all too well how dangerous both could be.

With movements so quick and fluid, the Fire Lord could hardly keep up with them, Mai sliced through the sash that held his sleeveless sleep tunic in place. His chest was exposed, firm muscle and a scar that always reminded both how lucky they were to be there and to be there _together_. Mai drew the flat of the blade across first one nipple and then the other. Zuko whimpered and thrust his hips out, hoping to make contact with Mai, hoping his sex would brush against hers.

"No," she hissed and put the sharp edge of the blade against pale skin, hesitating a moment before slicing elegantly and watching the blood bead, perfect little spheres, red and rich.

She leaned her head forward, and delicately licked the blood away before glancing upward, her pale gold eyes searching his deeper gold ones, eyes tired and strained. He was fighting for control, using every bit of his determination and stubbornness to keep himself from overpowering Mai and having _his _way with _her_. But it was Mai's game, Mai's anger and disappointment that needed to be appeased. She was in charge and Zuko had no intention of messing with that.

"Good," she purred and sliced open his loose silk sleeping pants.

His healthy manhood exposed and free, it stood proudly, ready for Mai to do whatever she wanted with it. She'd seen it countless times, as Zuko had seen her, but the thrill was always there, the anticipation and the excitement. Smirking, she ran the dull edge of the blade up its length and then down again. Her lover's legs trembled with profound need.

Without warning, she reached up and slapped Zuko, hard, across his unscarred cheek. It blazed crimson and the Fire Lord stared at her, his expression shocked and disbelieving. She had never struck him before nor him her. He never would.

"That's for making Aang promise to kill you." Anger filled Mai again. She gave him another slap, this one even more forceful. "And _that's_ for not telling me, not telling me _anything_." Her eyes flooded with unshed tears and she held them closed tight for a moment, willing the moisture away. When she felt composed once again, Mai reopened them and searched the Fire Lord's face. He was pale, the red of his hurt cheek and the red of his scar both standing out, lurid marks that spoke of different times and different betrayals.

Mai flicked open her own robe and let it drop to the floor. It pooled about her ankles and covered her feet. She was nude beneath the thin layers of maroon silk, and like a goddess made of porcelain, she stood before him. Her nipples were hard, and the air hitting them hardened them even more. What seemed like endless locks of black hair, soft and fragrant, cascaded down her back. The contrast of black against white never failed to take Zuko's breath away. He gasped sharply but didn't dare reach out to touch. The metal strapped to her limbs glimmered softly and she casually chose another blade, turning it about with her fine fingers, determining in her mind exactly what to do with it.

"Mai," he whispered. His voice was ragged with desire and guilt and sorrow that he had hurt his beloved.

She ignored him, instead throwing the shuriken with a power and precision that never stopped amazing Zuko. He closed his eyes, a trickle of fear surging through him. Maybe he had done too much or too little, gone too far this time. Maybe Mai would not and could not forgive him. Maybe she would kill him. It was a crazy thought but when the blade grazed his scalp, and inserted itself firmly in the wall along with a thick bit of his hair, he blinked in astonishment and looked up, catching Mai's eyes and holding them. They still shone bright with anger and hurt but there was lust there too and behind it all, love.

Blood trickled down his temple and along his jaw line. The Fire Lord moved to wipe it away but Mai lunged at him, practically snarling. He put his hand back down and took a deep breath. Mai wiped the blood off, her movements excruciatingly slow, and then licked her finger sensuously. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek drawing more blood. Warmth and the taste of copper filled his mouth.

"You don't move unless I tell you to."

She pressed herself against Zuko then. They were almost the same height, and chest met chest, firm mounds warm and tantalizing, making Zuko suck in his breath once more. Grinding hips met stationary ones, and warm, wet folds teased Zuko's rigid flesh. Never had he wanted her more. How could it be that his desire continued to grow and grow over the weeks and months? When they had first made love, he had been sure that _then_ his need and want was at its peak. He wondered too how Mai felt, if she wanted him inside as much as he wanted to be there.

She could read him well. Of course, _his _was the face that gave away everything. His eyes, his mouth, the set of his jaw, all told a story. It was almost impossible for him to keep any emotions hidden, especially from Mai. She was the opposite. Oh she felt and powerfully, but her face was composed and still, a mask she had adopted as a young girl, a mask that she could not relinquish entirely.

But her cheeks now were pink and her eyes shimmered, her chest heaved; yes, she wanted him desperately and was only delaying the inevitable to torture Zuko. Problem was, it was tortuous for her as well.

He couldn't help it. Zuko jerked his hips forward and felt more of that delicious, wet heat. He shuddered and licked his dry lips. A whine escaped and immediately he clamped his mouth shut. Mai backed away and gave him another slap, a gentler one. It still stung, though, and Zuko knew his cheek would be bruised.

"Why do you keep things from me?" she demanded to know. "And don't give me that 'I want to protect you, bullshit'. I don't need protecting. I'm not fragile and weak. Look at you!" She gestured angrily at his worn face, the dark circles under his eyes. Fatigue and stress clung to him like a shroud. Mai was afraid too but she wouldn't admit that now; afraid that all the stress and the worry and the lack of sleep would bring him down, make him ill or kill him somehow. It had to stop. He needed help and support from people who loved him, and the stubborn bastard was going to learn how to ask for it.

Zuko hung his head, shame overcoming him. Mai was right, of course. He should tell her everything. He shouldn't exclude her from his problems. A capable woman, bright and observant and brave, she could help. Why then, did he keep issues from her, leave in the dead of night without so much as a note? Was he purposely trying to sabotage their love, somehow make Mai angry enough to leave, save her in essence, from the misery of ruling the Fire Nation?

"Answer me, Zuko." Mai's voice chilled him to the bone. She would have her explanation no matter what it took to pry it from her lover.

"Everything's such a mess," he began haltingly. "I'm confused, Mai. I don't know what's right and what's wrong for our nation and for the world. This Harmony Restoration Movement, I thought it was a good idea. But then I spent time in Yu Dao and," he shook his head sadly, "now I just don't know."

The blades master whipped out yet another knife, darted forward and pressed the tip against his throat. "You're not answering my question," she hissed.

Despite the stress he felt and despite, or perhaps because of, the blade at that most vulnerable spot, Zuko was still hard, harder even. His need was almost painful, and if spilling everything he felt was the one way to get that need looked after, he would spill.

"You deserve better," he blurted out.

The knife dug in a little deeper and he flinched at the pain.

"Look at the life I'm providing for you; assassination attempts, nonstop working, barely time for sleep let alone you, Mai. We haven't even shared a meal in weeks. We haven't made love. I guess, maybe, even if I didn't realize it, I was trying to make you angry enough to leave. You should find someone better, someone who can give you the life you deserve to have." He stared down at the floor, perfectly polished wood, and then ventured a glance at his girlfriend. "I don't want you to go," he finished brokenly. "I want you to be happy."

"And you really think that will happen with someone else? I. Love. You. You're an idiot sometimes but I could never be with anyone else. I've always waited for you, Zuko, and we've had bad times before. How dare you think I would rather be anywhere but here at your side?" She trembled with indignation and hurt now. "Let me in. I can help. I can ease some of the burdens. And we will make time for us." Mai pulled her blade away from his flesh and twirled it casually. "I'll see to that."

"It's going to be bad for a long time, Mai." He reached for her then but she smacked his hand away roughly, not ready yet to let go of her anger.

"I don't care. I just want to be your partner, your _real_ partner. Can you get that through that impossibly impenetrable skull of yours?"

He thought for a second and Mai couldn't help but smile. "Real partner; I get it. I'll try, Mai."

"You have to do better than try." She moved forward and kissed him savagely. Raising her arm, she retrieved the shuriken that pinned Zuko's hair to the wall. "I still think that a good fuck will clear your head." She yanked him hard away from the wall and then pushed him toward the expansive bed.

He stumbled on the remains of his pants and crashed onto the mattress face first. The impact and pressure against his stiff member felt incredible. He moaned almost wantonly and Mai's own sex tingled deliciously. She was practically quivering with desire now and would no longer delay what she had wanted so badly all along.

Giving Zuko's bottom a few firm slaps first, she then joined him on the bed, climbing on top of him, her moisture coating his thighs. Rocking rhythmically, she moaned herself, the contact of Zuko's flesh and hers almost sending her soaring over the edge.

She lay down then, pressing her breasts into Zuko's back and her lips against his shoulders. Nibbling on his ear, she spoke breathily. "You're going to satisfy me now. Do you hear?"

"Yes, Mai." Using his considerable strength, he flipped Mai over and covered her with his own body.

His sizeable erection laid granite hard between them, pressed into Mai's abdomen. Grinning now, finally feeling more at ease, the Fire Lord kissed Mai greedily, sucking and biting her lips before moving down to her breasts. The young woman's breath came in ragged gasps. Sweat plastered tentacles of hair to her neck. She writhed beneath Zuko, wanting nothing now but the feel of him inside her. There was no sensation like it, nothing in the world that could begin to compare.

Slithering downwards, Zuko turned his attention to Mai's sex, licking and stroking before inserting two fingers and pumping hard. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough and Mai told him so.

"Inside me, **now**," she growled.

It had been a long time, far, far too long and Mai was tired of looking after herself. She needed this and needed it badly. Zuko obliged, aligning his member with her entrance before shoving it in, thrusting like a man possessed. There was no finesse or delicacy, no sweet whispered words, only raw, unfettered need. Mai didn't care how long it lasted. They had all night, after all, and if she had her way, would make love a few more times before morning came. So she wrapped her legs tightly around his body and drew him in as close as she could.

The couple moaned in sync now, Zuko pumping and Mai lifting her bottom end upwards to meet each thrust. They were both slick with sweat and when they came, within seconds of each other, and quickly, both felt as though they burned, the orgasms so powerful they were almost painful. It was incredibly intense and like nothing either had yet experienced. Both wanted it again and wondered if that were even possible.

Breathing heavily, Zuko removed himself from Mai with a groan before dropping down beside her. He nuzzled her breasts and then moved upwards, placing soft kisses against her throat. His breath was hot against Mai's skin and his body gave off its own heat, typical of firebenders.

"I always fuck things up," he said mournfully.

Mai felt the movement of his lips against her neck. It was somehow erotic and longing welled up inside her again. She shifted a bit, and faced Zuko, placing a gentle hand on his scarred cheek.

"Sometimes," Mai partially agreed.

The Fire Lord continued. "I know that I hurt you. I know that I hurt you badly."

"You did." She kissed the cheek, allowing her lips to linger.

"I want things to get better. I'm so tired Mai."

"Let me help you then. Ask for my help, Zuko. It's not that difficult."

"Mai?"

"Yes, Zuko."

"Will you help me?" Zuko's voice cracked.

Mai brought his head down to her chest and stroked it soothingly. "Yes, I'll help you."

The tears that had threatened earlier returned, but these were different; they were tears of relief and joy. Mai didn't bother to wipe them away. They made their slow journey down her face and dropped into Zuko's hair.


End file.
